Forbidden Love in DarkClan
by Ravenstar-of-DarkClan
Summary: When Spottedpaw falls in love with the medicine cat apprentice, Stripedpaw, her world changes forever as GoreClan fights to make DarkClan leave.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T!**

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

DARKCLAN

Leader: Ravenstar-Pure black she-cat with navy blue eyes

Deputy: Crowmist- Light grey tom with slightly darker flecks on his back and black spots on his paws

(Apprentice: Razorpaw)

Medicine Cat: Zahhab- Pure gold she-cat, formerly a rouge

(Apprentice: Stripedpaw)

Warriors:

Dawnpelt- Light brown she-cat with slightly darker spots and green eyes

Thornpelt- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Liongrowl- Pale gold she-cat with a yowl like a lion's

Silvertail- Silver tom with ice-blue eyes

(Apprentice: Spottedpaw)

Kestrelflight- Sandy brown she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes

(Apprentice: Cloverpaw)

Snarlroot- Tabby tom with golden-brown eyes

Apprentices:

Razorpaw- Tabby tom with very sharp claws

Stripedpaw- gray tom with dark gray stripes and deep blue eyes

Spottedpaw- Calico she-cat with mossy green eyes

Cloverpaw- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

* * *

Spottedkit pounced on a leaf, bright red from leaf-. Cloverkit, her littermate who had been brought to DarkClan with her, landed on Spottedkit as her claws tore the fragile leaf in half. "Watch it, Cloverkit!" Spottedkit yowled.

Today was the day they would begin to serve their Clans as apprentices, and join Razorpaw in the apprentice den. Stripedpaw, however, was stuck in the medicine cat den.

Spottedkit watched as Ravenstar gracefully jumped onto the one intact branch on the maple tree in the center of camp. It was sunhigh, time for the ceremony.

Her voice rang out through the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Spottedkit and Cloverkit quickly dashed into the clearing. They watched as the warriors and apprentices started to gather. Liongrowl and Zahhab in all their golden glory. Dawnpelt and Silvertail, who Spottedkit believed would have kits, as close as ever, tails intertwined.

Stripedpaw, the striped gray tom, who reminded her of a cat from the stories of another Clan called ThunderClan that Snarlroot had told them. Yes, she thought. He looks exactly like Graystripe from the stories, Spottedkit thought. He was Zahhab's apprentice. A medicine cat.

Kestrelflight and Snarlroot were the next to come. Then, Thornpelt and Crowmist, and, last but not least, Razorpaw, following his mentor closely with his head held high.

Cloverkit's gaze was fixxed on Razorpaw. She so likes him, Spottedkit thought.

"This is a proud day for DarkClan," Ravenstar began. "By naming apprentices we show that DarkClan will survive and remain strong. Today we name two apprentices. Spottedkit, Cloverkit," She said. The sisters looked up at their leader. "From now on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw and Cloverpaw." The two looked at each other with excitement in their eyes.

"Silvertail, you are ready for an apprentice, so ou will train Spottedpaw. I know you will pass on you courage and strength to Spottedpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of DarkClan." Spottedpaw touched noses with her mentor, and went to sit beside him. On her other side was Stripedpaw, who was looking at her wistfully. Why is he looking at me? she thought.

"Kestrelflight, you, too, are ready to take on an apprentice, so you will be mentor to Cloverpaw. I trust that you will pass on your speed and agility to this apprentice, and help her to learn the ways of the warrior code."

Spottedpaw watched as Cloverpaw touched noses with her new mentor.

The Clan broke up and spread out around camp, going about their usual business. Crowmist broke away from the others after speaking with Zahhab and padded up to Silvertail. "Were you planning on starting her training today? Zahhab and Stripedpaw are going to go and get some catmint for leaf-bare, and they want two other cats to go with them to help carry it. I decided it would be a good opportunity for Spottedpaw to see the territory."

"Good idea Crowmist. Spottedpaw, go eat. You're going to need your strength to make it to the catmint."

* * *

**(A/N Yeah, I know. Crappy for a first try. And pretty short to. I'll try harder in the future. don't worry!)**


End file.
